


1. The Kirigakure festival

by Drakstym



Series: Random stories (Naruto) [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: It was the first festival that the fifth Mizukage Terumi Mei coordinated.
Series: Random stories (Naruto) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711387
Kudos: 5





	1. The Kirigakure festival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also in Spanish.

Specifications:

•Village  
•Food  
•Kirigakure

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Terumi Mei, the current Mizukage, finished the paperwork she had on her desk, there were all kinds of things for the Festival that would be presented in the village in three days, they had finished everything just in time for the arrival of the other villages.

The redhead rested for a few moments in her chair, she knew that thanks to her annual Festival she had overdue general paperwork and would get much more later, but it was her first Festival as Mizukage and although she tried to deny it, the emotion conquered her face. They were times of peace for a long time, therefore in itself there would be no protective barrier, the missions were suspended for that week, the Jounins were prepared for any attack by some deserters who were still there, but Mei did not think they were so idiots to attack the village at its most important festival, where the other kages and Jounins from the neighboring villages would also be.

She arranged the papers by sections and glimpsed the village through one of his windows, all the people were setting up their stalls, the vast majority of them food, since it was what Kirigakure specialized in and its culinary festival. Her office door was lightly knocked and Mei smiled knowing exactly who the person behind that peculiar knock was.

–Come on Chōjūrō and I hope you don't bring me any more paperwork. -She mentioned straightening up, sitting properly in his chair.

The bluish-haired boy opened the door, poking his head out first, then entering completely.

–Don't worry Mizukage-Sama, I just come to collect this paperwork to distribute and warn you that Zabuza-san and Haku-san have already returned from their mission. –Responded Chōjūrō and as soon as he mention the two Kiri ninjas they entered, Terumi received them listening carefully to the report of the mission to which they had been subjected the last four days.

–Thank you, Zabuza, Haku, as you know they will be free of missions this week thanks to the Festival, the warning to all the Jounins is that they could be naturally around the place, but they have to be prepared in case something happens, okay ?. –Announced Terumi as a great practiced speech, which was not very far from reality, I did not know how many times I had already repeated it to the Jounins of the village.

-Yes, don't worry about it Mizukage-Sama. –Responded Haku smiling, then he raised his hand in the form of a farewell and dragged Zabuza by the arm, murmuring that he would look for a nice outfit to wear on the day of the Festival, Zabuza did not mention anything, he only let himself be done by the shortest.

Mei just laughed covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound, after that she saw how Chōjūrō took part of the paperwork and left the office.

The day of the annual Kirigakure Culinary Festival had arrived, people from all the villages were coming for this important event, the inhabitants of the village of the mist finished adjusting the details of their stalls, it was a perfect day, there was no rain and fog it was very scattered. Mei was on the small stage that was there with the other Kages behind her.

–Of the village of Kirigakure, I Terumi Mei the fifth Mizukage, I thank all of you for being here to enjoy our culinary Festival and of course another year of peace. –It gave her short speech Mei with a small smile on her face, looking at all the people, who after her term began to applaud and scatter him including the Kages.

–Well, come on Chōjūrō we must enjoy the exclusive dishes that are there this day. -The redhead commented, taking the boy by the shoulders and pushing him slightly forward.

–Great words Mei. –They heard a familiar voice turning to see the old Mizukage Yagura.

-Eh? Thank you very much Yagura-Sama. -The woman smiled grieved at him. - Would you like to join us? -

–No thanks Mei, you enjoy, I will be with my family, clear today fifth because you will have a lot of work for approximately two weeks. –Yagura denied gently, mocking in the last stay, rejoicing by himself and remembering the horrible days of paperwork after that Festival, a chill ran through him and he said goodbye to both.

Mei swallowed heavily sighing and then returning to her former attitude, thus beginning her journey with Chōjūrō thus her side, admiring the red-haired woman.

While they bought food from the different stalls, they were able to observe everyone enjoying it, that somehow made the fifth Mizukage's heart feel warm, she was very pleased to see how her people and that of other villages were happy. In the distance I observe the Hōzuki brothers.

–Let Mangetsu now! -Suigetsu complained blushing. - Let me eat in peace.

-Why? My little brother bothers being in love. –The older mocked, adjusting his sword and then eating what Suigetsu was holding.

Terumi decided to stop listening to the discussion, seeing the Hiramekarei the sword of Mangestsu could easily deduce that the other swordsmen and their apprentices would bring their respective swords or alternate weapons. She hoped to find them to see how they were going and perhaps scold them so that they were not so rigid and alert.

–Hey Kisame, don't you want Sushi? -Hearing the name, she stopped to locate the voice recognizing the Akatsuki together, without their characteristic cloaks, she saw Yahiko bringing the previously mentioned fish dish closer to Kisame's face.

–Yes, thank you Yahiko. –The young man exclaimed, taking the sushi from the hands of the orange-haired man and consuming it before the incredulous gaze of the leader of the Organization. Kisame had the Samehada on his back. Everyone else laughed at the scene.

–Enough Yahiko, we better go for Takoyaki. -Konan smiled at him, taking his arm and dragging him to a nearby stall that sold the octopus food the girl wanted.

–Get me a little Konan! –He mentioned a little loud Nagato for his friends to hear him, the boy raised his finger in affirmation.

Terumi stopped seeing them when Chōjūrō brought her some dangos, thanked them and they continued walking all over the place. They sat in a meadow to enjoy the food they had bought throughout the day, they discussed a couple of things and while the silence reigned between them she could see the rest of the swordsmen joking and playing among themselves a few meters away from them. They seemed to be more relaxed than normal, she did not remember them with another face that was not one of total seriousness, it could be because of her devotion or that she had never paid much attention to them before turning Kage, yes, the second option was more correct Mei was embarrassed about it, having had a fear of swordsmen before her tenure that she almost felt like trembling when they showed up at her office, now she could confirm that they were normal people serving Kirigakure with her life. I observe Jinin with the Kabutowari, Jinpachi with the Shibuki, Kushimaru with the Nuibari, Fuguki with a normal katana, Jūzō also with a katana, Raiga with some scrolls and Ameyuri with their Kiba.

The afternoon fell in Kirigakure but the atmosphere was just as lively as it had started, there were other stalls besides food, so she and Chōjūrō were heading there. And this time in one of the stalls he was able to observe Zabuza with surprise in a gray kimono and a dark blue hakama, although still with the Kubikiribōchō on his back, Haku by his side wore a beautiful Yukata of the same dark blue with golden details, they looked quite happy.

Finally, a few hours later the night ended by falling, the fireworks that ended the Festival made their way into the sky, Terumi last observed all her people. Everything had gone wonderfully, she was glad that nothing had gone wrong on the day and he could have seen how everyone enjoyed with their friends and family the moment of tranquility that the village hidden in the fog had offered them.

With Chōjūrō by her side and, while imagining all the paperwork that would come his way, Mei was already looking forward to the next year.


End file.
